


A Slow Boil

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, M/M, Sexy Times, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, harry being a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it takes three to realise two are meant for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slow Boil

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2005.

**Chapter One**

Charlie stood framed in the doorway to the kitchen of Grimmauld Place watching Remus morosely sipping at his cold tea. Charlie had started to enjoy watching him at moments like these, when the house was quiet and still and Remus could really mourn for Sirius without getting distracted by Harry’s grief. Rather than sad he looked thoughtful, and the tension in his shoulders (the only outward evidence of his inner turmoil) gradually dissipated as he would sink down into his chair, making even Mrs Blacks’ uncomfortable furniture seem like a soothing haven.

Sirius had been dead nearly three months now and the Order were on edge – there had been a few reports of missing wizards, some unexplained Muggle deaths, but compared to what Charlie had heard of the first war, You-Know-Who was remaining ominously quiet. According to his Dad, Fudge was holed up in his office and refusing to come out and support was now rallying around Amelia Bones – rumour had it that she was about to launch a vote of no confidence in the Minister, and would soon be elected to the post herself. Charlie couldn’t help feeling a little out of his depth when the Order talked about this Ministry Official and that Ministry Official and a little selfish corner of his heart wished he could be back in Romania with his dragons and…before he allowed his mind to wander off in that direction he realised that Remus was staring at him.

Flustered, though outwardly calm, he sat down on one of the chairs opposite Remus and placed his hand on Remus’ arm when Remus made a move to get up.

“I really ought to do some washing up,” Remus told him, though he didn’t try to remove Charlie’s hand, only placed his mug on the table.

“I think one mug and a bowl can wait a little longer, don’t you?” Charlie replied, relieved that Remus wasn’t brushing him off.

“I suppose so,” Remus replied, eyes drifting anywhere but at the warm hand on his arm.

They lapsed into an awkward silence as both men tried to think of something to say that didn’t involve Sirius.

“Has Harry been back lately?” Charlie asked, although he already knew the answer.

“Few times,” Remus replied. “He’s growing up so fast. Looks even more like James than he did before…I appreciate the effort but every conversation in this house turns back to him.”

“Who…James?”

“No. Sirius. You know when I first came back here, the house felt so different…as if it were laughing.” Remus pulled his arm away from Charlie and moved over to the kitchen sink where he started to wash his pots. “Even Severus hasn’t laughed.” Charlie privately found that hard to believe, but made a non-committal sound nonetheless.

“I’m sorry. I expect you’re sick of hearing that, but I am.” Remus turned around and finally looked Charlie in the eye.

“Thanks…It’s not as if I don’t know what its like to lose my friends but…to lose him again…And you know what the worst part is?…” Charlie shook his head. “Part of me is glad he’s dead because at least he isn’t in pain anymore.” Remus let out a heartfelt sob and slumped to the kitchen floor, his back pressed against the sink. Charlie hurriedly crouched next to him and awkwardly put an arm around the sobbing man and gently pressed a kiss to his forehead.

This was the first time that Remus had allowed the anguish out, and now the emotion threatened to drown him. His magic flittered and dimmed the candlelight. Finally spent he rested his head on Charlie’s shoulders and closed his eyes.

**Chapter Two**

The Order of the Phoenix gathered once more for their weekly debate. The Ministry was still in chaos with one side still trying to deny Voldemort’s return, the others calling for Fudge’s immediate resignation; “MINISTER FUDGES TRUTH” the latest headline from the Quibbler, which was fast overtaking the Daily Prophet as the Wizarding World’s number one newspaper. The most likely candidate for Minister appeared to be Amelia Bones, who Dumbledore, and therefore the Order, was covertly supporting. Officially Dumbledore had decided that none of them should make any public declaration of their preference, lest Hogwarts should have another Dolores Umbridge foistered upon them.

Snape was about to give his report of Death Eater movements but deliberately paused so that Molly Weasley could once more object to the children’s presence.

“I really wish that…”

“…you’d listen to my concerns about the children,” everyone save Snape, Dumbledore and Lupin finished for her. Annoyed, she pursed her lips tightly together and rearranged her long skirt around her legs. Snape waited until he was sure there would be no interruptions (Harry had now stopped snarling at him every time he spoke and instead sat wide-eyed, trying to perform Legilemency on him) and launched into a description of the latest Death Eater activity.

“As we suspected, Narcissa Malfoy is now taking a key role in the Death Eater revels; she is more angry at her sudden loss of status than her husband’s incarceration I should think. Shacklebolt’s rumour that all the Malfoy wealth will be seized has spurred her to hide most of her jewellery and personal wealth from the Black side of the family. As far as I can tell she hasn’t discovered Lucius’ stash of Dark Materials, but it will surely only be a matter of time before she does. Whether she’ll know how to use them however, is another matter.”

“Think she’ll ask you to?” Tonks asked, hair flashing to pink.

“It’s certainly a possibility,” Snape said.

“That would make a perfect opportunity for you to get back into your old chum’s graces,” Moody said. Snape ignored him, but flinched slightly when his magical eye settled on the spot where the Dark Mark now burned bright.

“How has your work been going with the werewolves, Remus?…Remus?”

Remus shook off the fog which always filled his mind these days whenever he was required to pay strict attention to anything and tried to form a sensible answer.

“I thought perhaps a little help would be…helpful,” Dumbledore sighed benignly. “Charlie, for instance, has been granted a leave of absence and does, after all, have extensive knowledge of…”

“…Monsters?” Remus asked. Snape snorted.

“…all manner of lifeforms.”

Charlie carefully surveyed Remus through lowered lashes.

“The werewolves are largely uninterested. Those who’ve managed to live relatively normal lives don’t want to advertise what they are, and those that haven’t managed, well, they’re living feral. I don’t think we’ll be getting any support from that quarter.”

“Very well,” said Dumbledore, “then I shall find something else to assign you and Charlie.”

Surprised, Remus glanced at Charlie, saw he was looking at him, and then hurriedly glanced away. Harry, seated near them, didn’t notice as he was intent on breaking down Snape’s defences but Hermione saw and smiled to herself while Ron wondered what had suddenly made all the women in the room perk up.

Dumbledore then went around the room asking questions and drawing conclusions about where Voldemort would strike next. There had never been a discernible pattern to his attacks before, and now seemed no different. The only reason they had had an occasion to prevent attacks before was because of Snape’s presence within their ranks, but now that he was forced to nibble at the edges there was no one they could count on within Voldemort’s inner circle, which was doing nothing to lessen Moody’s paranoia.

Finally the meeting was wrapped up and new and continuing assignments were given out. Snape was to try and gain Narcissa Malfoy’s confidence. Shacklebolt and Tonks were to spy on the Unspeakables, who were becoming a completely self-contained and autonomous unit within the Ministry, and Charlie and Remus were to locate as many Death Eater meeting places from current records and those which Snape had passed on in the previous year. It was a distraction task really, something to spark Remus’ interest in life again. He knew this was what Dumbledore was hoping for and was a little annoyed by the little interference but another, smaller part of him was surprised at how eager he was to spend more time with Charlie.

The meeting was officially disbanded for today and Molly herded all of the children out of the room, believing that just because they were part of the Order, didn’t mean that they should spend any more time than absolutely necessary within the makeshift meeting room.

Charlie got up and waited in the doorway for Remus to follow, earning himself a pat on the back and a wide grin from Bill who squeezed by. He found himself returning the grin with a scowl though when he heard Snape calling out to Remus.

“Lupin. A word.” It was more of a command than a request, but Lupin smiled pleasantly all the same.

“Certainly, _Severus,_ how may I help?”

Snape gave his customary glare of fury at being addressed so informally by a werewolf before glancing over at Charlie, who was still standing in the doorway with apparently no intention of moving.

“Got yourself another bodyguard now, have we?”

“You b-“

“It’s all right Charlie, I’ll be along in a minute.” Charlie responded by sitting down in the nearest chair by the door, his hands balled into fists. Amused, Remus found himself blushing from the heat that had settled in his stomach.

“So what did you want?”

Snape looked back from Charlie back to Remus again and for a second there was something almost recognisably human in the eyes that settled on the werewolf, before the shutters fell down and only coldness stared back at him.

“I’m going to be making some changes to the Wolfsbane Potion. – I will need to take some blood samples and monitor your health for the next two months.”

“What sort of changes?”

“Greater pain relief for one. Perhaps change the dosage to increase the length of its effectiveness.”

“Shouldn’t you be asking whoever invented it about that stuff?” asked Charlie.

“He is…unavailable,” Snape replied smoothly, eyes fixed on Remus who still stood before him.

“Okay. When?”

“Ah, there you are,” Dumbledore called out, striding into the room. “Can I have a word with you about tomorrow’s arrangements?”

“Oh, certainly, Headmaster,” Lupin replied, tearing his eyes away from Snape’s with some reluctance.

“I’ll owl you,” Snape told him, before briskly nodding to the Headmaster and slithering out of the door.

**Chapter Three**

It was early in the morning, “far _too_ early”, Ron had complained, when Remus slipped out of the kitchen and in to the library for a bit of peace and quiet. He, Charlie, Tonks and Moody were to transport the children and their belongings back to Hogwarts for the beginning of term.

Remus looked regretfully around the room at all the spaces in the bookshelves where books on the Darkest Arts had somehow gone “missing”, meaning that Kreacher had squirreled them away without anyone noticing. The house still seemed too happy and Remus almost wished it would go back to how it was, dark and dreary and uninviting, instead of this stench of unenforced glee. It made him sick to his stomach how glad the house was to see its last owner perish and he had to sit down and steady his legs as memories flittered across his eyes as if they were glued to a Zoopraxiscope.

It was at that moment that Charlie came in, pushing the door open with his foot since he had a mug of steaming tea in each hand and a piece of toast in his mouth. “I mpth uh uum ee,” Charlie mumbled, forcing Remus to stand up and remove the toast. “Sorry, I brought you some tea.”

“Oh, ta,” Remus replied, absently taking the proffered cup and replacing the piece of toast he held into Charlie’s still open mouth.

Charlie took a bite and then chuckled to himself, a beaming smile on his mouth. Remus, realising what he had just done, smiled apologetically.

“I didn’t realise I needed feeding up quite so forcefully.”

“Sorry, I wasn’t…I’m a little distracted.”

“No?” Charlie asked in mock astonishment, sinking down onto Remus’ settee, making sure their knees were touching.

“All right, I know. That does seem to be my permanent state at the moment…I just can’t seem to motivate myself.”

“Which is the perfect reason for you to go out with me today,” Charlie beamed at him again and Remus felt every inch of his skin begin to heat up. Charlie sank back even further and casually swung his arm so it rested on the back of the settee were Remus was sitting.

“Out?”

“The opposite of `in’”.

“That…was pathetic.” Charlie shrugged. “Well, where? We have to get the kids back up…in fact, we ought to get the Knight Bus now.” Remus got up to leave but Charlie took hold of his wrist and continued to hold onto it as he spoke.

“I was thinking that we could drop the kids off and then have a nice meal and a drink at The Three Broomsticks…Just the two of us.”

To Remus’ ears it sounded as if Charlie’s voice had taken on a honey-dewed tone and he involuntarily leaned closer to the red-head.

“So, that’s a yes, then?”

“Um…I…ok. Right…let’s get moving.” Charlie let go of his hand and watched with an amused smirk as Remus struggled with the door before hurrying out to the kitchen to rally up the troops.

*****

Once Remus had made triply sure that Harry and the others were safe and sound within Hogwarts he and Charlie proceeded to The Three Broomsticks. Charlie had owled ahead for a reservation, much to Remus’ surprise, and they were led to a private alcove by Madame Rosmerta, who Remus was quite sure had winked at Charlie when they arrived.

Once they were settled with an expensive bottle of wine (“my treat” Charlie had grinned) and huge portions of steak and kidney pie, Remus began to relax and enjoy being “out”. Inevitably the discussion turned to dragons.

“Of course the Hungarian Horntail is the most dangerous, and I’ve got quite a few scars, all over my body, from its claws, but you can’t believe how satisfying it is, nursing a sick dragon back to health or helping it learn how to breathe fire when its lost it’s mother. I wouldn’t swap this job for anything in the world.”

Remus smiled. “Sounds wonderful. It’s how I felt when I was teaching.” He gave a wistful sigh and an apologetic half-grin.

“Until Snape ruined it for you. Vindictive bastard.”

“It wasn’t entirely Severus’ fault…”

“Why do you do that? Always apologise when it’s not your fault?”

Remus blinked, then made sure to look Charlie directly in the eye. “I was the one who didn’t take the Wolfsbane, even though I knew damn well what the consequences would be. You can’t be that irresponsible around children. And…” he sighed, “we didn’t exactly make Severus' childhood a happy one…far from it.” Remus looked glumly into his glass of wine. Charlie reached out and took Remus’ hand in his own.

“I can’t believe that you were _that_ bad.”

“You have no idea the things we used to do to him.”

“He must have provoked you or…”

“No. I mean, he certainly didn’t like it, and he gave as good as he got – I mean, really _vicious_ curses on the border between Dark and Light, but no, it was James who started it all. Severus was just this ball of Dark Arts when he arrived, hiding behind his hair – he always seemed so on edge about everything…But you can’t deny he knows what he’s doing where Potions are involved. I don’t know where I’d be without the Wolfsbane. Most werewolves either die from the pain before they reach my age…or kill themselves.”

Charlie soothingly rubbed along Remus’ fingers. “Why do you think he invented it?” Remus’ eyes went wide.

“What? Who?”

“Snape. Why do you think he invented the Wolfsbane?”

Remus pulled his hand away and signalled Rosmerta that he wanted to pay for the meal.

“You didn’t really believe him when he said the inventor was “unavailable” did you?” Charlie asked, incredulous.

Remus stood up. “Dinner was lovely, thank you.” He placed some money on the table and tried to move past Charlie, who placed a hand on his arm and tried to tug him back.

“Remus, wait…”

Remus spun around too quickly and nearly collided with Charlie’s chest. Breathing heavily they stared at each other a moment before Remus was distracted by an owl snapping at his fingers. Reluctantly drawing his eyes from Charlie’s lips he unfastened the note tied to the owls leg.

“ _Tomorrow night after the Meeting. SS.”_

“It’s from Severus,” Remus explained, showing Charlie the note.

“Not one for pleasantries is he?” asked Charlie, trying to lighten the tone.

“No. Well, I have a few things to do…”

“Oh, sure. Well, me too.”

“Right.”

“Okay.”

“See you tomorrow then?”

“Looks like it.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

**Chapter Four**

The Order of the Phoenix were huddled together in Dumbledore’s office, waiting for Harry to arrive. Despite a muttered protest from Snape Dumbledore decreed that Harry needed to hear this as well; Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances and moved their chairs a little closer to each other. Snape merely rolled his eyes.

Finally, Harry arrived, not even slightly apologetic at keeping them all waiting and stood in the doorway until Remus gave up his own chair and transfigured a new one next to Charlie, who was in turn sitting by Snape. Harry once more began the meeting by concentrating all his attention on Snape, and Charlie was positive he heard Snape give a resigned moan of frustration before visibly bracing himself against his chair.

Dumbledore, after offering everyone tea and Sherbet Lemons, got directly down to business, and his expression settled into that of one resigned to his fate.

“Tomorrow morning The Daily Prophet will announce four things of grave concern to the Order and the Wizarding World as a whole.” Everyone straightened up to attention, except Harry who was still staring at Snape, and Snape, who was looking everywhere but at Harry. “Amelia Bones has been elected the new Minister of Magic. Cornelius Fudge has gone missing…” Dumbledore paused and looked directly at Harry, who finally glanced his way. Snape relaxed his grip upon his chair. “It seems that Voldemort had planned events in case any of his Death Eaters were captured at the Ministry after all. Somehow in between being taken to Azkaban by the Aurors, substitutes – Muggles who were under Imperius and fed with Polyjuice – were swapped with the real Death Eaters. Since they were taken directly to Azkaban, no one noticed when the potion wore off”.

“My God,” Molly Weasley gasped, clamping her hand down on Ron’s arm in what she believed was a comforting gesture but what was in fact cutting off circulation to his hand.

“How did you find this out?” Remus asked, equally aghast.

“When the Aurors entered Azkaban on receiving word that the Dementors had joined Voldemort.”

There was a stunned silence. Even Dumbledores’s numerous clocks seemed to have stopped ticking. Remus chanced a glance over at Charlie and was rewarded with a tentative smile.

“So, they’re out then.” Harry’s voice was dull and lifeless.

“I’m sure the Aurors are on the case, aren’t they Professor?” Hermione asked.

“Fat lot of good they did,” Ron muttered, trying to extricate himself from his mother’s death-grip.

“I’m sure that Minister Bones will have everything in order,” Arthur told them. “She’s got a good head on her shoulders.”

“For the time being Hogwarts will be closed to all outsiders except for Order members and select members of the Ministry that I will personally vouch for. All Hogsmeade weekends are hereby cancelled. If the Heads of House could spread the word?” McGonagall and Snape nodded as one. “Classes are to continue as normal. However, I am going to suggest extra defence classes in place of Quidditch, which will of course have to be cancelled this year,” Ron and Harry began to protest, “for your own safety. I think that Remus and Charlie would make a good Defence team.” Dumbledore looked at them both over the rim of his glasses.

“Me, teach?” asked Charlie.

“You certainly have the requisite knowledge of Dark Creatures.”

“But…” Remus began to protest.

“You are an excellent teacher, Remus. The children would value your expertise.”

“Very well, then. When would you like us to start?”

“Would Wednesday be too soon?”

“Um..” he glanced over at Charlie.

“Sounds good to me.”

“Wednesday it is then.”

“Excellent. I think that was probably enough news to deal with for one day. Professor McGonagall, if you could take the children back to their rooms?”

The Order began to slowly file out of the room. Snape glared at Charlie and Remus as if he wished they would spontaneously combust.

“Would you like me now?” Remus asked, still flushed from Dumbledores’s compliment.

“He’d probably liked you any time,” Harry called out as Remus, Snape and Charlie navigated their way down the stairs from Dumbledores’s office. “He had a dream where you and he had sex over his desk last night.” Snape stopped walking and look absolutely mortified. Remus didn’t know where to look.

“Seems that he’s finally getting the hand of Legilemency,” Charlie remarked as Snape stiffly proceeded to lead the way to his office. “I’m sure you won’t mind if I tag along, will you?”

Snape half-nodded as he got to the door and murmured the password in a low voice. Remus and Charlie followed him inside.

*****

The room was much as Charlie remembered – cold and dank, with malformed things floating in ominous glass jars. He was surprised though when, after a moments hesitation Snape led them through a cleverly concealed door into what proved to be Snape’s sitting room. It was surprisingly tastefully furnished, if a little green, and Charlie watched with growing interest as Snape tried to cover up the food the House-Elves had prepared which was neatly laid out on a side table.

“Mmm, great, I’m starving,” he said, a hand placed on Snape’s back as he manoeuvred around the other man and helped himself to a sandwich. Snape remained silent before shaking off Charlie’s hand and taking out his wand.

“I will need a blood sample,” Snape told Remus, though he seemed to be addressing himself to the wall.

“Ok.”

Snape turned towards him, muttered a blood letting spell and held his wand in the middle, one end touching Remus’ uncovered arm, the other pouring blood into a clear vial. When the vial was almost full Snape halted the spell, put a stopper on the vial and put it back in its holder.

“This is really excellent,” Charlie said, taking another bite, then swallowing hard. “Did you get the House-Elves to make it specially?”

Snape pursed his lips, red spots appearing on his cheeks. “I always eat supper around this time.”

“Seems like a lot of food for one person, though.”

“The House-Elves are forever providing too much food,” Remus said, glaring at Charlie and then trying to stare at Snape through the corner of his eye.

“I have to get something from the other room,” Snape ground out between clenched teeth and stomped through another door.

Remus walked over to the table and was about to say something when Charlie interrupted him. “You know, the one thing I’ve always missed about Hogwarts is the food. I mean, don’t get me wrong, Mum is a fantastic cook, but this _this_ is food,” and he took another bite of pate spread across some toast.

Remus tried again to say something but was again interrupted. “Try some of this.” Charlie scooped up some cheese on a cracker and held it out to Remus. “Open wide.”

“I’m not going to…”

“Open…wide.” Charlie’s voice dropped an octave and Remus had to suppress the shiver it sent up his spine; only one other man’s voice had that effect on him. Hesitatingly he opened his mouth and took the offered food, and sucked on the ends of Charlie’s fingers as they slipped inside. Charlie moaned from deep in his belly and took the fingers in as far as he could. Remus smiled at him until his eyes drifted over to the doorway where Snape was standing, an almost…wistful…gaze in his eyes.

Remus released Charlie’s fingers and motioned with his head to where Snape was standing. As Charlie moved around to look Snape’s reverie was broken and he tried to walk into the room as if he hadn’t seen anything.

“This is a diary that you can use. There are columns for any pain you experience, how much exercise you are getting…I’m sure you’ll be able to work it out. Now, if you don’t mind, I have work to do.” And before they knew quite what was happening, Charlie and Remus found themselves outside Snape’s closed door.

**Chapter Five**

The next day, as the entire school, plus Charlie and Remus, sat down to breakfast, one of the stragglers – a first year Hufflepuff – happened to glance out the half open front door. Her piercing scream shattered several glasses and halted all conversation. Every head in the Hall rocketed towards Dumbledore who stood up and without a word headed out into the hallway. Snape and McGonagall were right behind him, followed by the rest of the Great Hall.

Dumbledore solemnly marched over to the young girl who was sobbing and pointing outside. With a flick of his wand the doors opened fully and a collective gasp echoed around the room. Outside, his mangled body held up by a wooden stake, was Igor Karkaroff. As Dumbledore took a step closer, Karkaroff’s head fell off onto the ground to be replaced by a sign which read, “You’re Next, Snape.”

The Order all looked towards Snape, whose face had gone deathly pale, while the rest of the school all ricocheted between him and Dumbledore. Charlie stepped closer to Remus and Remus leaned back towards him and took his hand, but it was Snape he was looking at, and Snape he wanted to comfort, even as Charlie surreptitiously kissed the back of his neck.

*****

After all lessons had been cancelled and all but the Order confined to their rooms, Dumbledore once more looked gravely at the group before him, the twinkle in his eye all but extinguished.

“I have spoken to Minister Bones and she has agreed that for the present time carefully selected Aurors will do regular patrols around the grounds. The Floo Network has been disconnected from all but the fire in this office.” He paused a moment, and Charlie was sure his gaze lingered deliberately on Mad-Eye Moody. “I want to make it abundantly clear that I will do everything in my power to ensure that Severus remains unharmed.”

Snape looked over at Dumbledore in open surprise. Moody opened his mouth, then closed it and then, defiantly, opened it again. “He’s one less Death Eater for us to worry about.” Charlie wasn’t sure if he was talking about Karkaroff or Snape, and neither it would seem did Dumbledore who frowned at Moody over his glasses.

“Severus is a valued member of the Order. We wouldn’t have even half of our information if it wasn’t for him,” Remus said.

“Remus is right,” Charlie agreed, to several raised eyebrows, Snape’s included. Charlie shrugged. “The enemy of my enemy is my friend and You-K…Voldemort clearly wants him dead.” Charlie noted with interest the way Remus shivered at the mention of Snape’s death.

Snape stared at Charlie a moment and then, certain of his sincerity, nodded. Everyone else muttered their agreement and Dumbledore called the meeting to a close. Moody and McGonagall stayed behind as the others filed out. Snape halted on the way back to the dungeons.

“Had another interesting dream did we, _Professor?"_ Harry asked as he passed him by, annoyed that Ron and Hermione had now progressed to openly holding hands.

“Thirty points from Gryffindor and detention with me right now,” Professor McGonagall snapped, having left Dumbledores’s office so silently that no one had noticed. Harry cursed under his breath but did as he was told. Remus wondered if perhaps he should have a word with Harry about the way he was treating Snape – the more Harry blamed Snape, the less time he took to process his own portion of blame for Sirius’ death. But both he and Charlie remained where they were for the moment, rightly surmising that Snape wanted to talk to them.

“I have a few other samples I’d like to take.” He was speaking to somewhere vaguely above their heads rather than at them.

“That your way of thanking us, is it?” asked Charlie.

Remus waited for the inevitable eruption, but Snape surprised him.

“Thank you,” he said, though he did so through gritted teeth. He then proceeded to walk down the corridor, presuming that they would follow, which they did.

******

Once in his room Snape surprised Remus again by removing his cloak and hanging it on an ornate coat stand with silver snake heads as hooks which was hidden behind the door. He then muttered a spell and lit all the candles in the room, made the fire grow brighter and transfigured an extra chair, all as he floated a decanter, some glasses and plates of food to a table between the chairs. Charlie winked at Remus and sat down, while Remus stayed standing, a slightly bemused look on his face.

Snape too stood standing. “I need some hair samples.”

“Ok.”

“Right.” He walked up to Remus and removed a few hairs with his wand. “I’ll also need some saliva samples.” Remus helpfully opened his mouth as wide as he could and Snape took what he needed. “Well, that should do for now.”

They both stood staring at each other for a moment before they were distracted by a whooshing sound which turned out to be Charlie transfiguring the three chairs into a comfortable sofa. Remus and Snape both looked at him with exactly the same surprised expression on their faces that he couldn’t prevent a hearty chuckle from escaping. The two men then looked at each other to see what was so funny, and each then blushed as they saw their faces and looked away.

“Are you two ever going to sit down? Remus?” Charlie held out his hand and gently pulled Remus down on the seat on his left. “Snape?” Snape sat down on Charlie’s right, but without having taken the proffered hand.

Snape leant forward and poured himself a brandy and immediately drained it, swiftly downing a second before taking the time to savour a third.

“Are you all right?” Remus asked, leaning forward slightly.

“Never better,” Snape snapped back morosely.

“You know, I love a good glass of brandy, don’t you Remus?” asked Charlie, pouring himself a large glass.

“I suppose,” Remus replied distractedly, reaching out to pour himself a glass.

“Nu-uh,” Charlie muttered, swatting at Remus’ hand. “Let me.”

Remus removed his hand, puzzled. Charlie proceeded to take a large gulp of brandy, took hold of the back of Remus’ neck, pulled him forward and kissed him, hard. Remus opened his mouth in surprise and Charlie was able to plunge his tongue inside the willing mouth. The brandy went smoothly down Remus’ throat and he moved forward, desperately seeking more contact. He vaguely heard Snape mutter something about reading a book in the other room, when Charlie pulled away. He tried to kiss Charlie again, but Charlie put a hand over Remus’ mouth. Remus stuck out his tongue and licked his hand till he removed it.

“Hang on,” Charlie replied, and trying very hard to ignore the sound Remus made as he pulled away, he disappeared into the other room after Snape.

As Charlie had assumed this was the bedroom and Snape was in fact retrieving a book from the top of his bookshelf. Charlie paused a moment to take in the view. The idea of helping Remus and Snape realise that they were perfect for each other had really gained momentum lately, not to mention the fact that he could really do with some sex.

“Let me help,” he whispered and leaned his body over Snape’s back, reaching his arms up to take down the book from Snape’s outstretched hands. He made sure that he pushed himself, just so, so that Snape could clearly feel his erection. Despite himself Snape found that he was moving back and keening quietly in the back of his throat.

“What are you doing?” both Remus and Snape asked at the same moment – Remus from the doorway, Snape as he turned around to face his assailant.

Charlie shrugged, then grinned. “Well, I’ve done a lot of interesting things in my life, but I’ve never had a threesome.” And with that he dropped the book he’d been holding, pushed Snape back against the bookcase, and proceed to kiss the life out of the other man. After a moment where Snape was stunned into immobility (surely a first) he began to react, his hands moving snugly around Charlie’s waist to pull him even closer. Charlie smiled against Snape’s lips as he felt Remus approach him from behind. Remus pressed his body fully up against Charlie’s, gently pulled his head back by his pony tail, and replaced Charlie’s tongue in Snape’s mouth with his own.

Charlie moved forward as Remus pushed him into Snape and he groaned as Snape rubbed himself against his crotch. Their kiss was unbroken as they tried to fuck each other through Charlie, who hated the fact that he was going to have to put a halt to this.

“Why don’t we move this over to the bed?” he suggested, twisting around so that he was facing Remus, who sighed when his kiss was broken.

Without saying a word Remus nodded, took Charlie by one hand and Snape by the other and dragged them both over to Snape’s plush bed. Charlie began to undress them both, alternating that with getting himself naked, as they began to explore each other’s mouths and hands moved up and down goosebumped flesh. Charlie quickly realised that he would have to continue taking the initiative, so he sat down and pulled Snape down onto his thighs after a quick levitation spell to ensure that the weight wouldn’t be too much. Snape tried to mutter a protest but Charlie licked his neck behind his ear and murmured, “Don’t worry, he’ll be the one that gets to fuck you blind.”

“Oh, Merlin,” Snape moaned, pushing back against Charlie, who’s erection was now trapped against his stomach and Snape’s back.

Remus grinned rather too wolfishly and began coating his cock with the lubricant that Snape indicated and muttered a sheathing spell. He leaned over Snape and began to kiss Charlie, panting into his mouth as Snape began pumping his cock. Afraid that he’d come any minute Remus took hold of Snape’s hand and forced it onto Snape’s straining erection and, still kissing Charlie, began to scissor his way inside Snape with his free hand. It was an awkward position to stand in but an effective one. The second Snape was ready he broke the kiss with Charlie and pushed his way inside.

“Please,” Snape begged, his head falling back on Charlie’s shoulder as Charlie began to nibble at his ear.

“God, I’ve wanted you for so long,” Remus replied, moving out and then in again, sending shockwaves through Snape and Charlie.

“Oh don’t stop,” Charlie gasped, pulling Remus even closer to him and deeper into Snape until he found _that_ spot.

“Please, please, Remus…” Snape kept up a litany of Remus’ name and calling out for him not to stop, which was the last thing on the werewolf’s mind. Charlie bit down hard on Snape’s shoulder as he felt his orgasm overtake him. Snape and Remus were to follow shortly, each of them grabbing hold of the other as the pressure overwhelmed them. All three of them collapsed back in a tangle of arms and legs and held on to each other, Remus making sure he was the last one to kiss Snape before they all drifted off to sleep.

******

Sometime during the night they must have rearranged themselves for now they were lying under the covers, Snape lying almost on top of Remus, his head tucked beneath Remus’ chin. Charlie had been lying behind Snape until a moment ago when he had tried to edge his way outside the bed.

“Where are you going?” Remus whispered.

Charlie stopped as if he’d been caught with his hand inside his mother’s biscuit tin.

“Well?” Snape asked, his eyes opening and settling on Charlie’s face.

“I’m going back to Romania,” he admitted sheepishly.

“What? Why?”

“Look at you – you’re perfect for each other. And Merlin knows the sex is good. You don’t need me.” They both made to protest. “No, you don’t. Besides, I realised this morning, why I’d been so attracted to you Remus.”

“Oh?”

“Because you remind me so much of a guy who trains the Welsh dragons. I didn’t think I had a chance with him, but now...I want to give it a go. The War is already destroying lives, I don’t want to regret not acting.” He leaned over and gave Snape a searing kiss that left him breathless, then did the same to Remus. “I think there’s only one thing which I’m really going to miss.”

“And what would that be?”

“The look on Harry’s face when you tell him.”

“Oh, God,” Snape murmured, burying his head in the crook of Remus’ arms. Charlie laughed and paused in the doorway, taking in the scene before him.

“Good luck,” Remus called out. Charlie nodded and slipped out of the room.

“What time is it?” Snape asked.

“Uh…five.”

“Good. Two more hours before I have to face the Brat-Who-Whined.” He leaned up, kissed Remus gently on the mouth and then settled back to sleep, one arm spread over Remus’ waist. Remus smiled to himself and kissed the top of Snape’s forehead, before settling back to sleep himself.


End file.
